Undyne's (stupid) secret
by ncalkins
Summary: Undyne has a secret. She does it every week Alphys leaves to go shopping. She thought she would never get caught. Then Alphys came home early.


Undertale One-shots: Undyne's Secret

ooc, au, I do not own Undertale

"U-Undyne," Alphys said her small claws clicking together as her fingers twitched in front of her chest.

"Yeah, Alphys," Undyne said, smiling down at her girlfriend or as Sans puts it her gillfriend.

"I-I'm going to the s-store," Alphys said a small blush staining her yellow sapphire scales as brown eyes flitted up toward Undyne's face.

"Sure thing, babe," Undyne said, relishing the way Alphys's breath stuttered.

"Y-yeah," Alphys stammered backing out. The ends of her white lab coat danced around her claw tipped feet.

After Undyne made sure that Alphys would not return, she rushed to their bedroom. The Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 blankets wrinkled under her weight as she bounced on the bed. Once she had stopped bouncing, she crawled her way to her nightstand. She gripped the bronze handle in her blue webbed hand and pulled. The dark wood drawer hummed as it moved. She pulled out a rolled up weapons magazine to reach her dirty little secret.

Undyne eagerly set down the glass bottle, she had pulled out of the drawer, on top of the nightstand. She hurried to the small gray CD player and put in the CD mix of love songs that she pretended made her gag whenever they played in the company of others. She got a towel from the adorning bathroom and laid it on the bed. She rushed around the room, a deep voice cooing about the love of their life, placing the vanilla bean candles on any available surface that wasn't covered with anime figurines and lit them. Undyne took a deep breath sighing at the pleasant smell.

She sashayed over to the bed. She sat down next to the nightstand, and took off her worn ruby red boots. She stripped the fish themed socks from her feet. Ember colored hair fell over her black tank top strap covering it completely. She leaned back and lifted her leg into the air; her blue jeans strained and stretched. She wiggled her webbed toes, eyes focused on her naturally black toe nails.

Undyne plucked the glass bottle from the top of the nightstand. She cradled it in her hand, marveling at the color within. Her blue finger tips caressed the black cylinder lid. A small creaking sound came from the cap as she turned it. Brittle paint flaked off as she lifted the lid away from the bottle's lips. She dipped the small brush attached to the black cylinder into the Brown Tiger-Eye colored paint. A small drop of the brown paint fell back into the bottle.

Undyne's lips parted, the gap between her sharp teeth peeked out, and she pulled her left foot up onto the towel. If she lets one drop land on the blanket, then her secret would be out and she'd die from embarrassment. Carefully, she painted every toenail with her favorite nail polish. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she never heard Alphys return.

"Undyne?" Alphys's voice came from the bedroom door.

Undyne jumped, turning wide eyes toward the doorway. "It's not what it looks like!"

"A-are those y-your socks?" Alphys squeaked turning red.

"Uh," Undyne tried to come up with a passable excused, but came up with nothing. She sighed. "I was painting my nails."

"Oh," Alphys whispered inching closer. She peered down at Undyne's toenails. "W-why did you paint them s-such an ugly c-color?"

"It's not an ugly color," Undyne protested, making Alphys wince. "It's the most beautiful color in the world. It's the same color as your eyes."

"Oh," Alphys squeaked, eyes widening. Her eyes fell to Undyne's feet. A small smile played on her scaly lips.

"This is the first time I've seen you without socks on," Alphys whispered.

Undyne smiled. A fire burned in her chest. She knew what it meant when Alphys whispered without stuttering. "Yeah."

Undyne let Alphys push her down onto the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed as Alphys littered her skin with kisses. That night they didn't care that Undyne's nail polish stained the blanket.

Review.

I was trying for something sweet, and hopefully romantic. In my mind, because socks are "Scandalous" if you slept with another monster then socks would be left on. To see them without their socks, especially if they covered their feet all the time like Undyne, would be extremely private and personal.

If you have any Teen rated one-shots you would like to see please PM me and we'll talk it over.


End file.
